


The Start of Something New

by bookskitten



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, fluff fluff fluff, which looks like angst in the begining I promise it isn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 10:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8246327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookskitten/pseuds/bookskitten
Summary: The Maester did his est to avoid her eyes."You...you are with child, Lady Arya.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Irenka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irenka/gifts).



> *peeks from my coffin* Hello, I'm just gonna drop this here. It is Nene's birthday and I wrote this as a gift to her. She is amazing and she deserves some fluff for the otp.
> 
> Happy Birthday girl, hope you have an amazing one!
> 
> (And you'll enjoy this lil thing)

Arya was irritated. She had better things to do than lay on this stupid bed while the Maester was fussing over her. They needed to finish the south wall, there was need of a re-inventory of the food and then she and her wolves needed to go scout the forest around. As you can see there were far more important things that she had to attend right now. But try to tell that to Bran. After earlier than morning she felt dizzy and fell down, he didn’t even want to hear about any kind of chores. She didn’t listen. But everybody else in the castle wasn’t exactly eager to go against the king’s orders. At least Gendry was too busy in the forge cause if he would have been here, he would have tied her to the bed for good measure.

Ugh, where was Nymeria when she needed her? A growl from her fierce she-wolf and the Maester will leave her alone to go to her business.

“Lady Arya?”

Oh finally.

“Well? What is it? Fatigue?” she questioned.

The Maester seemed to find his healing plants much moe interesting all of the sudden.

“No.” he answered still avoiding her eyes.”You...you are with child, Lady Arya.”

Child?! Saying she was surprised, was a misunderstanding. Suddenly she needed to lay down again. A child. She was having a child. The thought seemed almost surreal. A pup of her own to cherish and love, the first member of her new pack.

Without a second thought, Arya burst out of the room and broke off running. She didn’t even care what the people in the castle thought when they saw the She Wolf of Winterfell running like she was chased by the others with a mad smile on her face.

She was a little out of breath by the time she reached the forge, but that didn’t stop her from jumping on his back.

“What in the Seven Hells? Arya!” he dropped his hammer on the floor getting a good grip on her thighs as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

“You won’t believe it, Bull.”

“What won’t I believe now?” he asked with a frown letting her get off his back.

“We are gonna have a pup! Can you believe it? Our own little pup." the happiness was obvious in her voice.

Gendry on the other hand, paled considerably.

"You are with child?" his ask came out with a strangled breath.

Arya nodded eagerly, not noticing the way Gendry's eyes were about to bulge out of his head.

"And you want the child?"

Very few things could have made Arya's world crash in that moments, but those five words managed to do the job perfectly. 

"There are ways to get rid of it right? Tea and things like that."

Those words stung her harder than any sword could. He didn't want the child. Of course, he didn't. Why did she ever fool herself with that thought? He was her knight and that was it. Of course. Silly Arya thinking anything else. He left her before. Why not doing it again?

"I'm keeping the child," she growled with enough venom in her voice to kill someone. "If you don't want it, _fine_. I can raise them without you." her eyes stung.

_No, no, Arya don't you dare cry. Don't show him how much he just hurt you._

"If _I_ don't want it?" Gendry's voice boomed with disbelief."M'lady, please do tell me in what world does a princess want to birth the bastard of another poor bastard blacksmith?"

"In this world!" Arya shouted stopping her foot angrily.

He was smiling. Why was he smiling? _Oh. Well, I'm an idiot_ , she admitted to herself. She almost wanted to punch herself. How could she doubt his loyalty?

"M'lady, you know the consequences..."

"The consequences can go and rot in the Seven Hells and under." she snapped back."Learn how to word your thoughts, stupid, you just gave me the scare of my life." her eyes softened while she punched him playfully in the chest.

Gendry couldn't help the huge smile that spread across his face. Happiness looked good on him. On them both. 

"We are having a baby," he stated and Arya couldn't keep her tears back no more. Except they were happy tears now.

Gendry lifted her in his arms and spun her around. He hugged her tight, not wanting to let go, not truly. After she settled her down, he knelt in front of her. Carefully he settled his hands against her still small belly.

"Hello, little one. Papa is here. Me and mama will take good care of you. We promise." he pressed his lips against Arya's shirt as she run her fingers through his coal black hair. 

Gendry got a hold of her hand and squeezed it tightly as he got up. He dragged her in a hug again. Arya sighed contently against his chest. When she looked up Gendry cupped her cheek and pressed a soft, loving kiss on her lips.

It was beyond amazing. A family of their own. After all the chaos that they've been through, they finally got it. A family, a home, and peace. The start of something new.


End file.
